


Who's Watching Whom?

by taibhrigh



Category: The Losers, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even those throwaway classes in college can be good for something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's Watching Whom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



Since joining the Losers more than a year ago Jensen had gained a new hobby. A hobby he kept secret. He'd learned many of the skills for this hobby in college. Who knew those anthropology courses would come in handy someday? He sure the hell hadn't. Though he did need to stop humming the theme to _Indiana Jones_. Maybe watching that the other night hadn't been a good idea.

Study the people in their natural habitat. Patience and observation were key. Some would call it stalking. His sister would definitely call this stalking. Not that he was ever, and he meant ever, going to tell his sister any of this.

His hobby, his favorite new way to pass the time when not hacking or being all that he could be for the army, though he could participate in his hobby while doing that, it was just riskier that he might get caught while doing it during the latter.

He was becoming a little obsessed with his new hobby.

"Jensen! Jensen, are you listening to me?"

Jensen was proud of himself; he didn't jump when Clay barked at him. He was however pissed at himself for the momentary lapse in his abilities to multitask. Maybe his hobby was becoming a slight obsessive activity.

"Umm." Jensen bit his lower lip while straightening his glasses. "Would you believe, yes?"

"No."

"Yeah, didn't think so."

Clay glared at him but repeated the part about him hacking into the city's traffic cams and the target building's security cameras.

"Right on it, boss," he acknowledged and swung back around to his computers. He barely noticed when Clay, Roque and Pooch left the room a few minutes later.

The traffic cams were already done and had been feeding the live views to his secondary machine for several hours now. He wasn't going to tell Clay that. Those had been easy. He'd even changed the traffic lights so Pooch would have green all the way.

He rolled his chair slightly to his left and he was back to being able to watching...eh studying his...continue with his new hobby while breaking the encryption on the building's computer system. The view was great.

Then for some unknown reason an awful thought popped into his head. It was confirmed when he looked up and saw he was being watched. What if he was really the society being watched and not the other way around? That was not fair?! This was his hobby. He wasn't supposed to _be_ the hobby himself.

He quickly looked back towards his computers but couldn't stop himself from cursing under his breath. "Damnit!"

Jensen quickly glanced to the side but that had obviously been louder than he thought because Cougar pushed his hat back from his forehead and grinned at him.

"Umm," Jensen said, and knew a slight blush was creeping up his neck. He was sure his ears were going to be red.

Cougar chuckled. "We'll talk after the mission."

"Talk?"

Cougar chuckled again while breaking down and packing up his sniper rifle. "Yes, that thing you like to do so much," Cougar said, softly.

Jensen bit his lower lip. "'kay."

Cougar walked passed him and leaned down close enough to whisper in his ear. "I always loved Indiana Jones."

Jensen watched Cougar pull his hat down over his eyes and walk out of the room. There was no doubt in his mind that he was blushing now.

"Not fair," he muttered even as he began to grin.


End file.
